


Drabbble: 1973?

by Zath_Chauvert



Category: Life on Mars (UK), The Devil's Whore
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zath_Chauvert/pseuds/Zath_Chauvert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble-length crossover between <i>Life On Mars</i> and <i>The Devil's Whore</i>, featuring spoilers for the end of tDH and blatant abuse of Sam Tyler's opening monologue for my own amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbble: 1973?

My name is Edward Sexby. I conspired to assassinate Oliver Cromwell but was betrayed, so I took the only escape route that remained to me. All my life, I had been told that any man who committed suicide was condemned to Hell. I was expecting fire and brimstone, not this incomprehensible place which everyone keeps insisting is Manchester. Am I damned, delirious, or more than three hundred years forward in time? Whatever has happened, if that bastard Hunt doesn't stop publicly accusing me of engaging in acts of sodomy with his underling, Sam Tyler, I'm going to slit his throat.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Feedback:** Yes, please! Any and all feedback, positive or negative, would be greatly appreciated.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I neither own nor have permission to be making use of any of the characters presented in this work of fiction. All characters belong to their various creators and/or production companies, and Sexby belongs, at least in part, to history. I'm not even the first person to use the idea of Sexby ending up in the LoM universe. I am not making any profit from this. I only seek to entertain myself and others.


End file.
